The Bells of Notre Dame (Live-action remake)
The Bells of Notre Dame is the remake of the Disney song for the live-action remake. Lyrics Clopin: Morning in Paris, the city awakes To the Bells of Notre Dame The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes To the Bells of Notre Dame To the big bells as loud as the thunder To the little bells soft as a psalm And some say the soul of the city's The toll of the Bells The Bells of Notre Dame Long years ago did this story begin in this place of Notre Dame Two orphan brothers were both taken in by the Grace of Notre Dame Frollo: Claude, the older who cared for his brother Jehan: Young Jehan, full of beauty and charm Both: And they lived and they grew And awoke to the music of Bells The Bells of Notre Dame Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Frollo: Oh dear brother Meet these arches and this Sacred dome Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Frollo: We are Blessed to find our Sanctuary and our home. Clopin: Righteous Claude Frollo Was ever more drawn Like a son to Notre Dame Not like his profligate brother Jehan Who’d have none of Notre Dame Though as brothers they loved one another Frollo watched in despair and alarm As Jehan who grew wild And defied and defiled All the Laws The Laws of Notre Dame Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Father Dupin: You must leave, Jehan, This holy refuge where you’ve dwelled Jehan: Leave? But Father— Father Dupin: Sorry Claude, but I've no choice Your brother is expelled Clopin: And Frollo didn’t hear from his brother for several years. Meanwhile… Frollo was sent in Uncommonly fast through the ranks of Notre Dame Till he was named the Supreme Judge at last And gave thanks to Notre Dame But a trap had been laid for four gypsies And they gazed up in fear and alarm At a figure whose clutches Were iron as much as the bells The bells of Notre Dame Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Clopin: Judge Claude Frollo longed to purge the world of vice and sin Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Clopin: And he saw corruption everywhere, except within Frollo: (speaking) Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice. Guard: You there, what are you hiding? Frollo: Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her Clopin: (speaking) She ran. Chorus: Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day) Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes) Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl) Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be) Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come) Quasimodo's mother: Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary! Frollo: A baby? A monster! Clopin and Archdeacon: Stop! Clopin: Cried the Archdeacon Frollo: This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to Hell, where it belongs. Archdeacon: (singing) See there the innocent blood you have spilt On the steps of Notre Dame Frollo: (speaking) I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued. Archdeacon: Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt On the steps of Notre Dame? Frollo: (speaking) My conscience is clear Archdeacon: You can lie to yourself and your minions You can claim that you haven't a qualm But you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes The very eyes of Notre Dame Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Clopin: And for one time in his life Of power and control Chorus: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy) Clopin: Frollo felt a twinge of fear For his immortal soul Frollo: What must I do? Archdeacon: (speaking) Care for the child, and raise it as your own Frollo: What? I'm to be settled with this misshapen...? Very well. Let him live with you, in your church. Archdeacon: Live here? Where? Frollo: Anywhere (singing) Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see (speaking) The bell tower, perhaps, and who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways (singing resumes) Even this foul creature may Yet prove one day to be Of use to me Clopin: And Frollo gave the child a cruel name A name that means half-formed: Quasimodo Now here is a riddle to guess if you can Sing the bells of Notre Dame Who is the monster and who is the man? Clopin and Chorus: Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells Bells of Notre Dame! Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Songs